Justice League Christmas
by Smarty 94
Summary: Booster Gold travels to the future and brings a deadly robotic version of Santa Claus to the present, and the bot quickly goes on a rampage. Meanwhile; Eddy throws a Christmas party at home while Ray's away visiting friends for the holidays, but the party quickly gets out of control.
1. Christmas On the Watchtower

In the Watchtower; a ton of Christmas decorations were placed around the entire ship.

Flash was making some type of Eggnog like drink.

SuperMan was putting the tree up while his best friend BatMan was putting a mistletoe up.

Then Ben and Meek entered the room and saw the nog.

"What is that supposed to be?" said Meek.

Flash turned to the two.

"Yaknog." said Flash.

Ben turned green.

"Yech, if I drink that I'm going to yak nog all over the place." said Ben.

Flash laughed.

"It'll be great, try some." said Flash.

"No thanks." said Ben.

Meek grabbed a mug and managed to put himself some yak nog before drinking it.

"Hmm, this isn't so bad after all." said Meek, "Cinnamon, vanilla, chocolate, nutmeg, pumpkin spice all in one."

He then licked his lips.

"What else is there that I taste?" He asked.

"Yak Milk." Said Flash.

Meek just looked at the drink and raised his shoulders.

"Aw screw it, I eat bugs from time to time." said Meek.

"With a mix of Meerkat Milk." Said Flash

"Babies drink milk from their mothers." said Meek.

"Not that kind of milk." said Flash.

Meek became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

Meek was in a bathroom brushing his teeth before he stopped and sipped some mouth wash and gurgling it up and spitting it in the sink.

He then vomited.

He brushed his teeth again.

 **End Interview Gag**

Meek was still brushing his teeth.

Flash laughed at that.

"Oh that's a good one, very good." said Flash.

He then turned to Batman who gave him the Bat Glare.

The fastest man on earth gulped.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Flash.

"That's creepy." said Flash.

Lastly was Batman who kept on doing the Bat Glare, causing everything to go static.

 **End Interview Gag**

Flash just walked off in shock.

SuperGirl flew in with some fruitcakes and she smiled.

"Fruitcakes ready." said Supergirl, "Who wants some?"

Meek and Ben grabbed some fruitcakes and took bites out of them.

"Mmm, great." said Ben.

"Indeed." said Meek.

 **Interview Gag**

Both Ben and Meek threw their fruitcakes in trashcans.

"Good thing this bathroom is lead sealed." said Meek.

"Agreed." Said Ben, "But what about super hearing?"

"Soundproof so that even Kryptonian's won't be able to here what we're talking about." said Meek.

"Wow, Batman thinks of everything." said Ben.

 **End Interview Gag**

With Joey and AP as the Atomic Puppet and Nuclear Kid; the two were looking at a Christmas tree with tons of decorations.

AP smiles.

"Man I love Christmas." He said. "It's the one time of year besides thanksgiving where some of the worst villains have the Christmas Spirit."

"You said it." said Joey.

 **Interview Gag**

"Yeah, Christmas is one of the few times where heroes and villains tend to make peace with each other, unless you're very childish like Hater, but who cares about that guy?" said Joey.

"I don't." said AP.

 **End Interview Gag**

Pauline and Lincoln then appeared with presents before setting them under the tree.

Lincoln smiled.

"This'll be quite the Christmas." said Lincoln.

"Agreed." said Pauline.

Lincoln pulled out a star and slingshot before loading the star into the sling shot and shooting it on top of the tree.

"There we go." said Lincoln.

"Every star needs a tree." said Joey.

"I was half tempted to put AP on top of that thing." said Pauline.

AP became mad.

"HEY!" yelled AP.

 **Interview Gag**

Pauline was snickering.

She then smirked.

"I will do that later." She said

 **End Interview Gag**

Seconds later; AP was on top of the tree.

AP became shocked.

"OH SON OF A-HOW'D THIS HAPPEN ALL OF A SUDDEN!" yelled AP.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Not funny." said AP.

"Yes it is." Said Joey.

"No it isn't." said AP.

Then Booster Gold appeared and saw everything before he began laughing.

In fact everyone laughed at AP even Batman.

 **Interview Gag**

First was a shocked Meek.

"Batman actually laughing? Now I've seen everything." said Meek.

Next was Ben.

"Ok I did not expect Batman to laugh." Said Ben

Next was SuperMan.

"Bruce is one surprising person." said SuperMan.

 **End Interview Gag**

Everyone was still laughing.

"Grow up." said AP.

But everyone still laughed.

AP groaned.

Later; Meek, Ben, Joey, Pauline, and Lincoln were in the mess hall.

Lincoln smiled.

"That was a good sight." said Lincoln.

"Of course." said Ben.

"Next Christmas, he should be the Christmas tree star in the White House." said Pauline.

"NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" AP's voice yelled from another room.

"That thing is twenty five feet tall." said Joey.

He then showed a picture of a very big tree inside the White House.

Everyone is shocked.

"Yikes." said Meek.

"Yeah, it's huge." said Joey.

"Huger then Smash Bros Ultimate's roster." said Lincoln.

"A total of 71 fighters. 76 if you count the future DLC's." said Ben.

Lincoln nodded.

"And 71 is only when Piranha Plant becomes playable in February if you register your game before the end of January." said Lincoln.

"Just be glad Sonic managed to get his hands on the game before it was even released." said Ben.

Joey and Pauline became confused.

"Wait, how'd that guy get the game before its release?" said Pauline.

"One reason being he's been playable since Brawl and that Ultimate features all the playable characters from past Smash games." said Ben.

"But also because he stole them from someone else who managed to get the game before it's release date. Same for those two Pokemon games for Switch." said Lincoln.

Pauline nodded.

"Right." said Pauline.

She then became confused.

"Where's Jaime?" said Pauline.

With Jaime he was in his Blue Beetle armor, minus the helmet, in the restroom.

A farting sound was heard followed by a plop plop.

"Whoo, last time I eat Taco Bell before coming to work." said Jaime.

"That's disgusting." said Khaji Da.

"What're you complaining about, you don't have a nose." said Jaime.

"It's still gross." said Khaji Da.

Jaime groaned and stood up before his Blue Beetle helmet appeared.

He then flushed the toilet before exiting the stall.

His gauntlet parts of his armor disappeared before he began washing his hands.

He smiled.

"Yeah, need good hygiene." said Blue Beetle.

The door was busted down by Booster Gold.

"BLUE BEETLE!" yelled Booster.

Blue Beetle shrieked and punched Booster Gold in the throat very hard.

The man from the future gagged a bit before coughing.

"That was very mean." Booster Gold said sounding like Diedrich Bader.

Blue Beetle sighed.

"Wow." said Blue Beetle.

Booster became confused.

"What?" said Booster.

Beetle laughed.

"You-you had a voice change." said Blue Beetle.

Booster became confused as Skeets entered.

"What're you talking, my voice still sounds the same." Booster said before turning to his robot companion, "Right Skeets?"

Skeets just laughed.

"You had a voice change sir." said Skeets.

Booster became shocked.

"What?" said Booster.

"You sound like that lead male actor from American Housewife." said Skeets.

Batman came in and Booster saw that.

"Hey Batman." Said Booster.

Batman is shocked and laughed.

Booster groaned.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Batman.

"For some odd reason, that's much more fitting for him." said Batman.

Lastly was Booster and Skeets.

"That is fitting." said Skeets.

"No it isn't." said Booster.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Anyways Booster, what do you want from me?" said Blue Beetle.

Booster Gold smiled.

"I need help getting Batman and SuperMan very special gifts." He said.

Blue Beetle did some thinking.

"This better not involve traveling to the future." said Blue Beetle.

"It does." said Booster.

Blue Beetle punched Booster in the throat really hard.

"SERIOUSLY!" He shouted sounding like Stan Lee.

Blue Beetle shook his head.

 **Interview Gag**

"I smell a running gag." said Blue Beetle.

"You and me both kid." said Khaji Da.

 **End Interview Gag**

Booster smiled.

"Don't worry about time travel, you'll love it." said Booster.

Blue Beetle is confused.

"Will I?" said Blue Beetle.

Minuets later the two are in the time stream.

Blue Beetle was puking.

"Don't love it." said Blue Beetle.


	2. Eddy's Party

At Ray's house; Ray was packing up a suitcase.

"Okay, this should do it for a two night visit." said Ray.

Globox then appeared with tons of suit cases.

"Come on buddy." said Globox.

Ray smiled.

"Coming." He said.

He closed up his suitcase and walked downstairs where Janna and the Eds were waiting.

"Okay, won't be back till the 26th, so Double D's the man of the house until we get back." said Ray.

Eddy became shocked.

"What, you're putting sock head in charge of this house instead of me, why? I can be responsible." said Eddy.

"That's why I'm putting him in charge." said Ray.

Eddy groaned.

"Come on Ray I know I can pull some scams but I can be responsible." said Eddy, "Besides I'm also throwing a Christmas party and inviting only a few people."

Ray became confused.

"A Few?" He asked.

"Yep." He said and showed him the list

Ray looked at the list which included: Sanders, MacArthur, Brody, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy.

Ray did some thinking.

"No." said Ray.

Eddy became shocked.

"What, why?" said Eddy.

"Because I don't want to come back home and find out that someone who just so happens to be a certified realtor who makes shady deals managed to sell my entire house just to make money for a jawbreaker party." said Ray.

"That only happened once." said Eddy.

"There was the second time when you managed to sell the entire Toon City Police Station just to throw a hot tub party." said Ray.

Eddy chuckled.

"Nothing bad came from that." said Eddy.

"You got arrested for it." said Ed.

"But mostly because you didn't invite any of the cops." said Edd.

 **Flashback**

Eddy was pinned down to the ground by MacArthur as she was cuffing him.

"You're under arrest for selling the entire police station and not inviting us to the party inside said building." said MacArthur.

Eddy groaned.

 **End Flashback**

"She now has you on house arrest." said Janna.

Eddy lifted a pant leg up, revealing an ankle monitor attached to his leg.

Eddy groaned.

"Look give me a chance please?" He asked, "I promise I won't do anything."

Ray sighed.

"Fine." said Ray.

 **Interview Gag**

"I'm still putting Double D in charge, he's much more responsible." said Ray.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Numbers in your phone if you need anything." said Ray.

Eddy nodded.

"Okay." said Eddy.

Ray and Globox exited the house and entered a bus with bat wings before it flew off.

"You know, maybe we should try and find our own place to live in." said Ed.

"I got my degree." said Eddy.

"Nope, not that way." said Edd.

Eddy pulled out his phone and typed down a text saying 'Bring over a keg, got the place till the 26th.'

Edd sighed.

"This won't end well." said Edd.

In a jungle; the same bus stopped in the middle of it before the doors opened up and Ray and Globox exited it.

"I can't believe that baby kept crying in my ear." Said Ray.

"Could be worse, you could have been farting bubbles after drinking some dish soap." said Globox.

As if on cue, he farted soap bubbles.

Ray is shocked.

"Yikes." said Ray.

"Yeah I mistook it for grape juice." said Globox.

 **Interview Gag**

"It happens from time to time. I'm very hungry." said Globox.

 **End Interview Gag**

The two walked towards some type of hut.

"Hey, my old hut, still standing after all this time." said Ray.

He smiled.

"So many good memories of this place." said Ray.

 **Flashback**

Ray was sitting on a recliner watching TV.

It was a game of Cricket.

The scene quickly froze up and the present Ray appeared and looked at the readers.

"What, you think that just because I was living in a jungle off grid a hundred or so years ago it automatically means that I didn't have any electricity?" said Ray.

He laughed.

"You seriously thought I lived in the stone age?" said Ray.

He disappeared as the flashback resumed.

"This game makes no sense at all. Maybe I'll try and use a time travel spell on my TV to see ALF." said Ray.

Later; he was on a computer watching YouTube videos.

Ray became shocked.

"Whoa, what a dumb cat. Curiosity killed the cat." said Ray.

He laughed.

"Love this stuff." said Ray.

 **End Flashback**

Ray sighed.

"Good times." said Ray.

He entered the hut and looked around.

He smiled.

"Nothing has changed much." said Ray.

He sat down on his recliner.

"Ooh, that feels good." said Ray.

He saw the remote.

"Wonder if my TV's still working." said Ray.

He picked it up and pushed the power button before the TV turned on.

"Sweet." said Ray.

He saw a Roku remote and picked it up.

"Time to binge watch some 60's Batman, or some Christmas classics." said Ray.

He turned to Globox.

"Why don't you go visit the wife and kids?" said Ray.

Globox nodded.

"Alright." said Globox.

He walked off.

"Wonder if they're enjoying private school." said Globox.

Ray started pushing buttons on his Roku.

"Oh hey, Santa Clause is Coming to Town." said Ray.

He pressed it and the show came on.

He chuckled.

"Love it." said Ray.

With Globox; he appeared at some type of huge house in a swamp before busting down the door.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" yelled Globox.

A barking sound was heard and a crocodile appeared, scaring Globox.

"NO AL, NOT YOU, DON'T TACKLE ME TO THE GROUND AND LICK ME AGAIN!" yelled Globox.

But the gator jumped on Globox, tackling him to the ground before licking his face non stop.

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" yelled Globox.

Then all his children appeared.

"DADDY!" they all yelled at the gator walked away.

"Oh hey kids, good to see you." said Globox.

He stood up as his Uglette appeared.

"Hey honey." said Uglette.

"Hey." said Globox.

The two then kissed each other.

The kids gagged.

"Get a room." said one of the kids.

"We have a room, you get a house." said Globox.

"You sent us to private school." said another child.

"Need you to become civilized quickly." said Globox.

The children groaned.

"So how's your home?" said Uglette.

"Lovely, it's quite a sight." said Globox, "Besides, it's probably still standing."

Back at Ray's house; Eddy set up some speakers.

He smirked.

"This'll be awesome." said Eddy

A knocking sound was heard and Eddy walked over to the door and opened it up, revealing an angry MacArthur and Sanders.

"Hello officers, what seems to be the problem?" said Eddy.

"We received a noise complaint." said Sanders.

"Yeah, it's to quiet in here." said MacArthur.

Eddy groaned.

"KICK THIS PARTY UP!" yelled MacArthur.

Ed pushed a button on a table and tons of music started blaring.

Eddy is shocked.

He shook his head.

"Alright, let's get this party going." said Eddy.

Then MacArthur and Sanders entered.

Sanders smiled.

"This'll be great." said Sanders.

"I know." said Eddy.

Then everyone that was on Eddy's list appeared.

Kevin smiled.

"Hello buddy how's it going?" asked Kevin.

"Not all that pretty, been getting arrested all the time lately." said Eddy.

"Probably because the animators never drew any adults until the series finale film." Edd said sarcastically.

Eddy glared at Edd.

"Shut up." said Eddy.

"You should see that funeral I went to." said Edd.

 **Flashback**

At a funeral; a ton of people were morning.

But then they saw someone who was badly pale and disgusting eating some oatmeal.

Everyone then started vomiting non stop.

A horse neighed in disgust before vomiting as well.

Edd who was in attendance became shocked before walking away.

 **End Flashback**

"Don't ask." said Edd.

"Whose funeral?" said Eddy.

"Relative of Sky's." said Edd.

The friends of the Ed's became confused.

"Sky, who's Sky?" said Sarah.

"Edd's Girlfriend." Said Ed.

The others became shocked.

"What, Edd boy got a girlfriend?" said Rolf.

Edd pulled out his smart phone before going through some photos and showing them one of him and Sky sitting on a Ferris Wheel snuggling up to each other while Edd was holding a selfie stick.

Eddy smirked.

"That's nothing, I also have a girlfriend now." Said eddy. "Plus I defeated the bounty hunter Swiss Army who has many lives."

Nazz rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right." She said.

Sanders scoffed.

"Actually it's true and I am his girlfriend." said Sanders, "I also recorded the entire battle."

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoa, dating a cop now are we?" said Kevin.

"Even after all the trouble you get in?" said Jimmy.

"Yeah yeah, very odd." said Eddy, "But not as odd as Double D who isn't athletic dating someone who is athletic."

"Good point." Said Nazz.

Brody then walked over to Eddy.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if I had invited more people now, would you?" said Brody.

Eddy turned to Brody.

"Depends, who all did you invite?" said Eddy.

"Oh, just my friend, his girlfriend, and a bunch of people I don't know." said Brody.

Eddy and Edd became shocked.

"Well good luck trying to explain this one to Rayman." Edd said before leaving the house.

Eddy groaned.

"Jerk." said Eddy.

"Hey at least he was more tolerable then you." said Sarah.

Eddy glared at Sarah.

"If you weren't related to one of my friends, I'd assault you." said Eddy.

MacArthur then slapped some cuffs on Eddy.

"Just a precaution." said MacArthur.


	3. Robo Santa

Meanwhile sometime in the future; a time portal opened up and a DeLorean emerged from it.

The doors opened up and Booster Gold, Skeets, and Blue Beetle emerged from it.

Blue Beetle was shocked.

"Seriously, a vehicle from the eighties?" said Blue Beetle.

Booster Gold laughed.

What it's a classic." He said.

"He has a point." Said The Scarab.

"Couldn't have gotten something more modern?" said Blue Beetle.

Booster is mad.

"Shut up." said Booster.

The two started walking around the area they were at.

Beetle looked around impressed.

"Nice, you grew up here?" said Beetle.

"No, I grew up in the 25th century, this is the 29th century." said Booster.

 **Interview Gag**

"Yeah I never saw what stuff in the 29th century was like, just before the 25th century." said Booster.

 **End Interview Gag**

The group then entered a building and looked around.

Booster smiled.

"Yeah this'll do." said Booster.

"I hope so." said Blue Beetle.

He looked around and saw something.

He picked up a projector and pushed a button on it, making a hologram of the Superman logo appear.

Blue Beetle nodded.

"This should do." said Blue Beetle.

He looked and saw someone.

It was a deactivated Robo Santa.

"What is this?" said Blue Beetle.

He went and saw the Santa and smiled.

"This seems good." said Blue Beetle.

He scanned the bot and quickly became shocked.

"Maybe not." said Blue Beetle.

"What do you mean kid?" said Khaji Da.

"Because this Santa Bot will assume everyone has been naughty and try to kill everyone." said Blue Beetle.

"What is this Futurama?" asked the Scarab.

"Could be. We'd better get back to our time and forget about seeing this, fast." said Blue Beetle.

"Good call." said Khaji Da.

Blue Beetle then ran into the time vehicle.

With Booster he was looking around.

"Must be something of interest." said Booster.

He then saw the Robo Santa and smiled.

"That should do." said Booster.

He picked up the bot and walked off.

Unknown to him; two garbage people came and looked around.

"Look, I'm just saying that the Atari ended because of the whole ET video game." said one of the garbage monsters.

The second one became confused.

"Why?" said the second garbage monster.

"People really hated it." said the first garbage monster.

The second monster nodded.

"Okay." said the second monster.

The two looked at where the robot Santa was and became shocked.

The two looked around and then at each other.

"Uh oh." They Said.

Meanwhile in the present; Meek and Joey were hanging a wreath on a door.

Joey smiled.

"This is nice." said Joey.

"Yeah, quick question, where did AP say he found this?" said Meek.

"Something about on a seat of some sort." said Joey.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE CHRISTMAS TOILET SEAT COVER?!" yelled Green Arrow's voice.

Meek became shocked and took the wreath off the door before tossing it away.

"Not a word about this." said Meek.

"Got it." said Joey.

 **Interview Gag**

Meek was writing down a contract with Joey in the bathroom.

"This contract states that we're to never talk about the Christmas toilet seat cover that looked like a Christmas wreath." said Meek.

"Okay." said Joey.

He then signed his name.

 **End Interview Gag**

Pauline then appeared.

"Hey what's going on?" said Pauline.

The two turned to Pauline.

"Nothing." the two guys said quickly.

Joey's Girlfriend nodded.

"I'll bet." said Pauline.

In a hanger; a portal opened up and Booster's time vehicle emerged from it.

The door opened up and Blue Beetle and Booster emerged from it.

Booster smiled.

"What a trip." said Booster.

"Yeah, got something of interest." said Beetle.

"I know I did." said Booster.

Jaime smiled as his helmet disappeared.

"I'll bet." said Jaime.

He opened the trunk and saw the Robo Santa before becoming shocked.

"Uh Booster, you didn't by chance bring a robotic version of Santa Claus back from the future now did you?" said Jaime.

"Of course I did, why?" said Booster.

"Because this version of Santa Claus is a deranged killer who deems everyone naughty." said Jaime.

Booster scoffed as Orion, Meek, Joey, Pauline, Ben, and Lincoln entered the room.

"Yeah right." said Booster.

Then Robo Santa awoke and looked around before scanning everyone and becoming mad.

"THE ENTIRE JUSTICE LEAGUE HAS BEEN NAUGHTY!" yelled Robo Santa.

Everyone became shocked.

Robo Santa turned to Orion and smiled.

"Expect for you Orion, you've been a good boy." said Robo Santa.

He pulled out a red pogo stick and tossed it to Orion.

"Here's your present." said Robo Santa.

Orion smiled.

"Sweet." said Orion.

He started hopping around on it.

 **Interview Gag**

First was an annoyed Ben.

"Seriously, this guy's the son of Darkseid and he's considered good by a robotic Santa? What is the world coming to?" said Ben.

Next was a shocked Joey and Pauline.

"I'm confused." said Joey.

"About what?" said Pauline.

"About why Darkseid's son is on Robo Santa's nice list." said Joey.

Pauline did some thinking.

"Maybe because he managed to keep his anger in check for the whole year." said Pauline.

Lastly was Orion who was jumping on his pogo stick and laughing.

 **End Interview Gag**

"And as for everyone else, Santa Claus is going to deck the halls with your guts." said Robo Santa.

Ben chuckled.

"How do you expect to do that huh?" said Ben.

Robo Santa then pulled out a ton of weapons including swords, guns, axes, lightsabers, nunchucks, maces, knifes, daggers, and hammers.

Everyone became shocked.

"Well, we're dead." said Meek.

Everyone ran off in fear screaming.

Vigilante and Shining Knight entered the room.

"What in tarnation is-"Vigilante said before noticing Robo Santa and pulling out his guns and aiming them at the bot, "a robotic version of Santa doing with tons of weaponry?"

Shining Knight pulled out his sword.

"What is this Futurama?" asked Shining Knight

Vigilante looked at his best friend.

"What I watched that show when I was in the hospital." saod Shining Knight.

Robo Santa then pulled out a red lightsaber and turned it on.

Shining Knight's sword then turned droopy.

The knight noticed it.

"We're dead." said Shining Knight.

Robo Santa ran towards Shining Knight, ready to slice him up, only for Vigilante to shoot the bot's saber hand off.

The Cowboy grinned under his mask.

"Bullseye." said Vigilante.

Santa Bot is mad.

"How dare you." said Robo Santa.

He then pulled out a gas grenade and pulled the pin to it before it exploded, releasing tons of gas that knocked out the two heroes.


	4. Tanning Bed Make Outs

With Rayman; he was sitting in his old hut watching The Beverly Hillbillies.

He chuckled.

"Who would have thought that hillbillies from off grid could live so well in Beverly Hills?" said Ray.

He then laughed.

"Great show." said Ray.

He then started flipping through shows.

"Hey, The Addams Family is on Roku." said Ray.

He smiled.

He then flipped the channel to the show.

A ringing sound was heard and Ray pushed the pause button on his Roku and went to the door and opened it up to see the King Teensie on the other side.

"You rang?" Ray said impersonating Lurch.

 **Interview Gag**

Ray laughed.

"I love how Lurch says that." said Ray.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Merry Christmas." said the tiny creature.

Ray chuckled.

"Same to you." said Ray.

He then got worried.

"So good to be here for the holidays, but I'm worried about my other home." said Ray.

At Ray's other home; Eddy in nothing but his swim trunks was going to a sun tanning bed that was closed up.

"Whew, that party is getting nuts, maybe a tanning session will help soothe me." said Eddy.

He opened up the sun tanning bed, only to see Geoff and Bridgette were making out in it, shocking him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Eddy.

The two who were also in eye protecting goggles turned to Eddy and stopped making out.

"What're you complaining about dude? We did this before." said Geoff.

"Yeah, only it was in Chris McLean's tanning bed." said Bridgette.

 **Interview Gag**

First was a shocked Eddy.

"Making out in Chris McLean's tanning bed?" said Eddy.

He did some thinking.

"Actually that's very impressive. Teach him to have me voted off first in a pitch for a haunted version of Total Drama." said Eddy.

Lastly was Geoff and Bridgette who were making out.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Can you close the bed by chance? We want to go on for another five minutes." said Geoff.

Eddy growled and closed the bed.

"Rats." said Eddy.

He left the room and a beach ball bounced off his head.

"HEY!" yelled Eddy.

"Sorry dude." Brody's voice said.

Eddy groaned.

"Party was a bad idea already." said Eddy.

Later; Geoff and Bridgette walked out of the tanning bed room.

Eddy appeared and walked into the room.

"Finally, now I can do some tanning." said Eddy.

He smiled.

"This'll be great." said Eddy.

He opened up the bed, only to see Marco and Jackie making out in it, shocking him.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Eddy.

The two turned to Eddy and became mad.

"Do you mind?" said Marco.

He closed the bed.

"Pervert." Jackie's voice said.

Eddy groaned.

"How many people will be using the tanning bed for that reason?" said Eddy.

Back in the jungle; Ray was at some type of cafeteria pouring a cup of some type of smoothie.

He smiled.

"There's nothing like a vine smoothie." said Ray.

He placed a straw into the cup before he began drinking some of the smoothie.

"Mmm, good as always." said Ray.

He then sighed.

"Still worried about the home." said Ray.

Globox then appeared with tons of vine smoothies.

"Relax buddy, I'm sure the home'll be fine." said Globox.

"No I'm more worried about my new tanning bed." said Ray.

 **Interview Gag**

"Last month during Black Friday, I bought a tanning bed from a tanning salon. I've been using it every day for ten minutes. Do you think I get this way naturally?" said Ray.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Wait, you got a tanning bed at home?" said Globox.

"Yep." said Ray, "It only costed me about six hundred dollars."

Globox became shocked.

"Six hundred dollars for a tanning bed, don't those things usually cost three thousand dollars?" said Globox.

"Yep, I basically haggled the guy who sold me the bed." said Ray.

 **Flashback**

Ray and Chris McLean were standing in front of the same tanning bed.

"Wait, you want to give up this bed for cheap, why?" said Ray.

"Because two of the contestants I tortured made out in it." said Chris.

Ray smirked.

"Sweet." said Ray.

"I can't use it without thinking about that moment." said Chris.

 **End Flashback**

"What a steal that was." said Ray.

The toad nodded.

"Indeed." said Globox.

Back with Eddy he was having a hard time at the party.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. Hopefully the tanning bed is vacant." said Eddy.

Later; he walked into the room with the tanning bed.

"Well, here goes nothing." said Eddy.

He opened it up, only to see Edd and Sky were in it, making out.

He became shocked.

"SERIOUSLY!?" yelled Eddy.

Edd and Sky looked at Eddy

"Close the bed, we can't afford to keep the entire room lit up." said Sky.

Eddy groaned.

"What're you doing in this bed? Ray isn't to fond of anyone using it without his permission." said Eddy.

"I got it five minutes ago when I sent him a text." said Edd.

Eddy groaned.

"Plus there's a Mistletoe over the bed." said Sky.

Eddy looked up and saw a Mistletoe over the bed and groaned once more.

"See you in a while." Edd said before closing the bed.

But the bed was opened up again.

"By the way, Brody's live streaming about this party." Edd said before closing the bed again.

Eddy became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Eddy.

His phone rang and Eddy gulped.

He picked it up and turned it on.

"Hello?" said Eddy.

A split screen appeared and an angry Ray was on the other line.

"Care to explain why your Christmas party is out of control?" said Ray.

"Uh, what're you talking about, it's perfectly fine." said Eddy.

"I'm seeing it right now on TV." Said Ray.

"Hey it was perfectly fine but Brody made it out of control." said Eddy, "Besides some people were making out in your Tanning Bed."

Ray is shocked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ray yelled like Trigon before hanging up the phone, making the split screen disappear.

Eddy was very shocked.

"Well, I'm dead." said Eddy.

He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it.


	5. Destroying Robo Santa

Back on the Watchtower; Meek and Booster were running down a hallway.

Meek glared at the hero from the future.

"Why the hell would you bring a murdering bot from the future to this year?" said Meek, "This is probably the most wreckless thing you've ever done."

Booster gulped.

"I didn't think it would try and kill people." said Booster.

"Well the only person it hasn't killed was the son Darkseid gave to the ruler of another alien world for a peace treaty that was doomed from the start." said Meek.

Orion bounced by on his pogo stick.

"I love this stick." said Orion.

"Doesn't he usually fly around on a standing one person rocket?" said Booster.

Meek nodded.

"Yep." said Meek.

With Ben, Lincoln, and Blue Beetle; the three were hiding out in a locker room.

"WHERE DID THAT KILLER ROBO SANTA COME FROM!" Shouted Ben very angry.

"Well me and Booster traveled to the future in order to find some presents for Superman and Batman, but I came across that bot and discovered it's malfunction and left it there." said Blue Beetle.

"And the time traveling idiot brought it back." said Lincoln.

Blue Beetle nodded.

"Yeah, so if you're going to blame anyone, blame him." said Blue Beetle.

"Oh I'm blaming you." Said Ben.

"Same." Explained Lincoln.

Blue Beetle groaned.

Then the door was busted down by Robo Santa.

Everyone became shocked.

"HO, HO, HO, I'm going to deck the halls with your guts." said Robo Santa.

The others shrieked.

Robo Santa pulled out a machine gun and started firing it at the three.

But they missed.

"Dammit." said Robo Santa.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Alright, time to disassemble you with Jury Rigg." said Ben.

He slammed down on his omnitrix and became Walkatrout.

The hero groaned.

"Rats." said Walkatrout.

Robo Santa started shooting at the alien who ran off.

Superman then appeared and punched Robo Santa really hard, sending him crashing into a wall.

"No fake Santa shall harm anyone in this organization." said Superman.

"On the contrary. Good thing I have this red sunlight blaster." said Robo Santa.

He pulled out a blaster and fired a red beam at Superman.

"YAAAAAAA!" Shouted SuperMan

Lincoln is shocked.

"Who created him Lex Luthor?" He asked.

"Nope." said Santa.

Then Joey and AP in their heroic form and Pauline in her Woman at Arms outfit appeared.

"Hold it you faker." said AP.

Robo Santa turned to the two.

"I'm just as real as the Easter Bunny." said Robo Santa.

He was about to fire a laser at the two, but was hit by a repulsor ray and crashed into another wall.

"Take that." Meek who was now in his armor appeared with Booster Gold said.

"Yeah, that's how you do it." said Meek.

Robo Santa groaned.

Joey and Pauline looked up and saw a Mistletoe.

"Oh hey, Mistletoe." said Joey.

The two looked at each other and leaned in towards each other.

AP groaned.

"At this time?" said AP.

"You're Mistletoe is no match for my toe missile." said Robo Santa.

He then fired a missile from his foot at the two, only for Meek to move in the way, causing the missile to tap his armor and land on the ground before sputtering a bit and stopped.

"Hammer Tech?" said Meek.

"Yeah." said Robo Santa.

"Figures." said Meek.

Robo Santa pulled out an RPG before firing it at Meek, only for the rocket to tap his armor and fall on the ground and do nothing.

"Korean weaponry?" said Meek.

 **Interview Gag**

First was evil Santa.

"CURSE MY CREATORS FOR BEING CHEAP!" yelled Robo Santa.

Lastly was Meek.

"Korean weaponry." said Meek.

 **End Interview Gag**

Meek then pulled out some type of sun lamp and turned it on before aiming it at Superman.

SuperMan smirked causing Robo Santa to gulp.

"Sonic Boom Boom." He said.

He flew very fast towards Robo Santa before the bot exploded.

SuperMan smirked.

"Neat." He said.

Then everyone turned to glare at Booster Gold.

The future hero chuckled nervously.

"Will you look at the time, it's almost midnight." said Booster.

He ran off.

"So what should we do with him?" said Superman.

"I say we give him tons of coal for Christmas for what he did." said Meek.


	6. Party's Over

Back at Ray's house; Ed was chugging tons of gravy down.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" every party goer yelled.

Ed smirked.

 **Interview Gag**

"I LOVE GRAVY!" yelled Ed.

 **End Interview Gag**

Ed finished up the gravy.

Everyone cheered.

Then the door was busted down by Ray.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE OUT!" yelled Ray.

"IT'S THE PARTY POOPING FUZZ, LET'S CHEESE IT!" yelled MacArthur.

Everyone except Sanders ran off while some jumped out the window.

Eddy came and sighed.

"I can explain." said Eddy.

"About all the people that have been making out in my tanning bed." said Ray.

Eddy was about to say something but became shocked by what Ray said.

"Wait, you're upset because people were using your tanning bed as a make out spot?" said Eddy.

Ray nodded.

"Yeah, I knew the party was going to get out of hand one way or another." said Ray.

Eddy sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it from happening." He said.

Ray smiled.

"Not my concern." Ray said before becoming mad, "But because you allowed a ton of people to make out in the tanning bed, I'm taking away your phone."

He then reached for Eddy and removed a smart phone from him.

Eddy became shocked.

"MY PHONE!" yelled Eddy.

"Need to punish you somehow." said Ray.

Eddy groaned.

The group then heard something.

"Anyone hear that?" said Sanders.

The guys nodded.

"Yeah." said Eddy.

The three walked into the room with the tanning bed.

"Who's using it this time?" said Ray.

"Last I checked, it was Double D and Sky." said Eddy.

Ray chuckled.

"Good thing I gave him permission to do that." said Ray.

He grabbed the bed and opened it up to reveal Ben and Kai were under it, making out.

Ray groaned.

"When I return from Christmas in two days, I'm going to sell this thing on Ebay." said Ray.

Ben and Kai then noticed the three.

Sanders groaned.

Eddy looked at Ray.

"How about I destroy it and buy you a new one?" asked Eddy, "I'll even place a Force field around it so no one but you can use it."

Ray smiled.

"No." said Ray.

"Well, I tried." said Eddy.

"Fifteen more minutes." said Kai.

Ray did some thinking.

"Five minutes." he said before closing the bed, "I need to get the money I bought this thing for back from an unsuspecting customer who has no idea that it was used for love making."


	7. Christmas Day

The next day on the Watchtower; Booster Gold was in a room sleeping.

Then an alarm clock went off and Booster woke up smiling.

"OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" yelled Booster.

He got out of his bed and ran to his door before it opened up.

He saw a stocking and smiled.

"What did the real Santa give me this year?" said Booster.

He reached into the stocking and pulled out a lump of coal.

He groaned.

"Coal?" said Booster, "Eh, maybe I'll have better luck under the tree."

Later; he was next to a Christmas tree and saw a present before picking it up.

"Sweet. To Booster Gold, from Meek." said Booster, "Wonder what he got me."

He opened up the present and looked inside of it before pulling out another lump of coal.

"More coal?" said Booster.

He sighed.

"Guess this is how it was meant to be." said Booster.

Then he saw another present with his name on it and smiled.

"Oh boy, something that might change my luck." said Booster.

Later; there was tons of coal surrounding him.

"I GOT NOTHING BUT COAL!" yelled Booster.

He sighed.

"Guess I deserve it." He said.

At Ray's house; Eddy and Sanders were going to the tanning bed.

"You sure about this, making out in a tanning bed?" said Sanders.

Eddy turned to Sanders.

"Sure, besides, Ray's going to sell this thing on Ebay tomorrow, better late then never." said Eddy.

Sanders did some thinking.

"Okay." said Sanders.

Eddy opened it up but became shocked by the sight of Brody and MacArthur making out in it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" yelled Eddy.

Broady and MacArthur looked at Eddy.

"Uhhhh." They Said.

Eddy then closed up the tanning bed.

"I'll get the yellow tape." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Good call." said Sanders, "But should we let the whole Mistletoe tradition go to waste?"

Eddy looked up.

"Nope." said Eddy.

The two then started kissing each other.

The bed opened up and MacArthur and Brody noticed the kissing.

"Now I know how he feels." said MacArthur.

"Wait a while?" said Brody.

MacArthur nodded and closed the bed.


End file.
